New Born
by Jalaperilo
Summary: A series of drabbles based on Sunstreaker/Tracks. Contains slash and sticky.


AN: So once again, we're here with the iTunes meme! The rules -_ Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. Do ten of these, then post them._

I have picked Sunstreaker/Tracks, cause there just isn't enough of them! I don't care what anyone says, they can work as a pairing. Then again, I thing Sunstreaker/Cosmos works too, so I dunno if my judgement is fair. I couldn't express the snark and attitude from both of them in such a small amount of time cause of the nature of the drabbles, but my longer works will be full of fabulous one liners.

WARNINGS! Slash and sticky!

* * *

><p><span>1. New Born – Muse<span>

Sometimes, Sunstreaker thought that there was no hope for any of them anymore. Especially himself. He had fallen so far down that he couldn't imagine clawing himself back. He had done it for his brother, so that he did have a chance. He would be the one to hold his brother up, to give him the reach he needed to finally, one day, return.

And Sunstreaker did it gladly. He would stand there, killing other sparked beings with no remorse. He would stand when no other would. Them, strutless and scared. For though he had fallen the deepest, he was still above them.

* * *

><p><span>2. Going Under – Evanescence<span>

The look on the other mech's face had been the final tear in the thin thread that he had secretly called love. Tracks had honestly tried. Tried to reach Sunstreaker, to help, to give everything to help battle the demons now bottled up within the yellow warrior.

Be he couldn't do it anymore. He tried, and he strived and he offered himself, but he had been pushed away one too many times and the last fight, a vicious, devastating fight, had finally torn them back into two. And he was glad.

* * *

><p><span>3. Sweat – Snoop Dogg &amp; David Guetta<span>

Tracks felt like he was going to come apart as Sunstreaker eased his spike into him. His systems were overheating, feeding off of the burning armour that was flushed against his. The moisture in the air condensed on their bodies, trailing hot rivulets of water down them that they paid no attention to, not when Sunstreaker started moving within him. He gasped, and moaned and groaned as that hard, solid body moved against him. He clung to strong shoulders as he met thrust for thrust. Their release came too quickly, and he overloaded with a shout, a hard groan erupting from the mech on top of him next to his audials. The bot above his always had such an effect on him.

* * *

><p><span>4. Living on the ceiling – Blancmange<span>

Sunstreaker was loathe to admit it, but Tracks had him around his smallest digit. He didn't really know when it had happened. It certainly wasn't by any kind of conscious choice, but he was, and there was no way out of it. Well, maybe there was and he just didn't want to admit it. Neither did he want to admit that the blue Corvette merely had to turn that pretty smile at him and ask sweetly, and he was gone.

And the fragger knew it. Though he didn't try it all the time, the glitch could use it to his advantage. He was unconsciously very manipulative, with a practiced pout and widening of optics. Sunstreaker grimaced as Tracks turned it on him, asking him to get the polish that he had forgotten in the wash racks. Sunstreaker honestly was going to tell the slagger to go rotate himself, but the pout shifted minutely, and he was a goner.

* * *

><p><span>5. Dirty Harry – Gorillaz<span>

Sunstreaker knew that he frightened Tracks. They were in the same unit, advancing from one miserable outpost to another. They had begun their tentative... whatever they had started, and were still blindly trying to navigate it together. They had grown closer, and had shared a lot with each other.

But on the battlefield, it was vastly different from the barracks or bases. Here, they were the soldiers that they had to be. And Sunstreaker was what he had to be to survive. He had to be the lightening strike that devastated the opposition. Hard and fast and bloody.

The look he got afterwards. That look of apprehension. The blue mech not knowing if Sunstreaker was still the mech he knew or the mech war had made him.

* * *

><p><span>6. No more tears (Enough is enough) – Donna Summer<span>

"Wait wait wait!" Raoul exclaimed, causing Tracks to stop and pull over suddenly. "You're dating your ex?"

Tracks sighed. "It's not that bad."

"You kicked him to the curb once. What's to say it won't happen again? Don't you listen to the disco classics? Donna and Gloria never gave that man another chance." Tracks couldn't help but smile inwardly.

"Things are different. I know that sound like such a clichéd line, and I hate myself for using it but I honestly believe it's different this time."

Raoul didn't look convinced.

"Fine, I'll allow this for now, but the slightest thing he does wrong, and he's gone, ok?"

"Yes, creator."

* * *

><p><span>7. Xanadu – Olivia Newton-John &amp; ELO<span>

The mech had captured Sunstreaker's attention, his muse setting squarely onto the absolutely stunning blue mech, demanding that he capture this apparition on canvas before he disappeared. No one could possess so much beauty, poise, charisma, sensuality and be real. Sunstreaker should have been working on commissions, on bodyworks, on everything that was going to put a roof over him and his brother's head, but honestly, he felt the compulsions to draw this one. Even more so, he had the compulsion to get up and talk to this mech.

* * *

><p><span>8. Obsession – Animotion<span>

Painting Tracks had to be the most enjoyable job he ever did. The curves of his armour, the joins, the seams, the slight pin-striping he applied to the flames on his hood. He could slave away for hours on the chassis he worked on. Tracks was the perfect model; he stood still, he moved when he was told, he never fussed and never fidgeted. Pity the same couldn't be said about the yellow mech. Following his partners contours with the brush, it made him hot, his cooling system working on overdrive as he tried so hard not to ruin the perfect point job he created by pressing himself against said body. He could, and would, paint Tracks for the rest of his existence.

* * *

><p><span>9. Desert Woman – The Vandals<span>

The rocky terrain was a nightmare. Tracks grumbled about how if they had felt the need to crash the Ark, they should have crashed somewhere less unforgiving. Even the paved roads kicked up dust and sand and rocks, destroying groons of waxing and painting and buffing.

Sunstreaker up ahead should have understood the chore of this terrible environment, but the way he made his way through the rocky outcrop, made him look like he belonged there like the determined soldier he was. He stepped silently, tracking whatever energy signature they were supposed to find. Maybe he was meant to be out here? On this planet he so vocally disparaged.

That was up until he slipped and scratched his paint.

* * *

><p><span>10. Perfect Drug – Nine Inch Nails<span>

Tracks was smitten. He was fascinated. He was addicted. He just couldn't get the other out of his mind. He couldn't admit it, not after so much time apart, thinking that the yellow mech was deactivated. When they had received word from Optimus that they had crashed on an alien planet, his spark had actually jumped at the thought that Sunstreaker was still alive. He had thought he hated the other, but he had never wished death on him. To hear he was alive, he felt a strange jolt that he quickly quashed. He had hated the mech, after the last fight, and never wanted to see him again.

Then he was on Earth with the others, to supplement the Prime's forces and once again face to face with Sunstreaker, who looked exactly the same as when he had last seen him. Living on the Ark, each time he had seen the other, he felt the same swirling emotions he did before, and really, he was not over Sunstreaker like he thought he had been. He either had to kill these feelings, or act on them. Could he wait another 4 million years to get rid of them completely?


End file.
